


talk (dirty) to me

by n7punk



Series: and they were roommates [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blindfolds, Dom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU but still different species, Smut, Sub Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7punk/pseuds/n7punk
Summary: Before Adora got the bravery to confess to Catra, they lived in a two-bedroom with a shared wall. Adora overheard things through that wall, and when she admitted the effect it had on her to Catra, an idea formed in her mind.(Catradora roommates AU – sequel to ‘on the other side’)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: and they were roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021597
Comments: 37
Kudos: 375
Collections: Catradora AUs by n7punk





	talk (dirty) to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off events from the first chapter of ‘on the other side’ and Adora’s confession to it in ‘let them talk’, but this can be read stand alone with the knowledge that when Catra was having sex with a hookup, Adora got off just listening to it. So. Prepare for filth. Also total spoilers for otos.

Adora comes home to find Catra _smug_. She eyes her girlfriend up as she heads into their bedroom, half-expecting to find some kind of _surprise_ in it, but it looks just like she left it. Catra settles on the edge of the bed, smirking to herself as she watches Adora undress from her work uniform. Adora can tell she is up to something, and from the twitching of her tail she can guess what category that _something_ falls into, but the specifics are not obvious.

Adora pauses as she goes to get redressed in lounge wear, turning to Catra in just her underwear and bra. She places a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Catra _grins_ at her, her eyes following the lines of Adora’s body, sweeping down and back up slowly before she makes eye contact again. Adora rolls her eyes, forcing down her blush.

“Should I even bother putting on clothes?” she asks. Catra’s tail lashes to the side as her smile turns outright predatory.

“You can _always_ forgo them, but no, don’t bother. Come here, princess,” Catra orders, reaching one hand out towards her to beckon her closer. Adora flushes, but she follows the command, approaching the bed and taking Catra’s offered hand. Catra tugs her close until she is standing between her legs, only inches between them. Catra’s eyes sweep along her body again.

“I want you naked,” she decides, leaning forward to press a kiss to Adora’s ribs, just below her bra band. Adora shivers a little at Catra’s breath puffing hot against her.

“I’m feeling under-dressed,” Adora points out, raising her hands to play with the collar of Catra’s shirt. She is still wearing her suit from work today, a classic black piece they picked up from a thrift store and took in to fit Catra. She paired it with a red button up on Adora’s advice that morning. Adora _thought_ Catra just had not been home long enough to change when she first saw Catra in it since she knew Catra was running errands after work today, but now she suspects this was a purposeful choice.

“Oh, _I’m_ not undressing,” Catra promises her, ducking a little to press a kiss above Adora’s navel before leaning back to smirk up at her. Adora swallows, feeling herself flush as she looks down at Catra. She might – ok, she _definitely_ does – love when Catra gets like this, all cocky and in control. This is a new kind of powerplay for them, but they have safe words for a reason, and Adora is game.

She takes a half step back, raising her hands to pull off her bra first. She tosses it aside in the general direction of the hamper and sends Catra the confident smirk she _knows_ affects her, just like she knows her tits do. Catra's eyes are bright as she trails them over Adora and her ears prick forward in clear _interest_. For all of her otherwise-cool façade, the tip of her tail is twitching.

Adora slips her underwear down her hips slowly. Catra _purrs_ as she steps out of them, recovering a bit of her composure as she rises to stand from the bed. It brings them close together, only a few inches between them. Adora flushes, blinking down at Catra. Catra has her satisfied air back as she slowly circles around Adora’s back, reaching a hand out to trail along her hip as she does so. Adora does her best not to shiver as Catra’s claws trail along her skin, but she is not successful.

Catra lets out a satisfied _hmph_ before she takes a step back and her hand leaves Adora. Adora hesitates, not sure if she is _supposed_ to turn around or not. Catra could still be standing there, or she could be on the other side of the room. She is perfectly capable of moving silently, and she is clearly enjoying fucking with Adora tonight, so if she has made the choice to sneak around is up in the air.

Her question is answered by the scrape of her desk chair being pulled out and then clearly dragged to the center of the room. Adora bites her lip. Alright, things are going to be _different_ tonight, clearly. Catra is not _just_ in a top mood. She has plans that go beyond a simple power play. Adora almost startles when she feels Catra’s hands on her again, landing on either side of her waist and slipping around to tug her back to meet Catra’s chest.

“So well-behaved already,” Catra purrs into her ear, voice low. Adora feels her thighs twitch together, and from Catra’s light chuckle she can guess that her girlfriend knows the effect she is having on her. “Sit in the chair, Adora. Hands on the armrests,” Catra instructs, pressing a kiss to the side of Adora’s neck before she steps back, letting her hands fall away again.

Unfortunately, sitting in the chair means turning to face Catra, which reveals to her girlfriend how flushed she already is just from standing naked before Catra and knowing she has _plans_. Adora can’t help but wonder if today’s errand has anything to do with what Catra is about to do. Catra’s eyes burn with satisfied desire when she takes Adora in, her eyes sweeping along her body again.

Adora takes a deep breath, attempting to regain _some_ composure, and steps over to the chair. She bites her lip as she settles in it, pressing her shoulders against the back of the chair because she _knows_ Catra is going to have her pinned there within moments anyway. She settles her arms over the armrests, gripping them as she widens her stance until her ankles are pressed to the chair’s outer legs. The wood of the chair’s frame presses cold against her skin as Catra circles in front of her, her eyes sweeping _down_ and smirking.

“Aw, I know you’re eager, princess, but close your legs. I have _specific_ plans for you tonight,” Catra purrs, her voice dripping with satisfaction. Adora flushes, her eyes going wide, as she hastily presses her knees together. She was not even _thinking_ about it when she did it. They have started exploring, but they have never used a chair for this before, and Adora had unconsciously mirrored the stance she uses when Catra has her sit on the edge of the bed.

Adora is sure she is flushing up to her _ears_ as Catra slowly reaches inside her suit jacket. Adora knows that grin of anticipation, and she is kind of glad Catra told her to close her legs because it makes the way she is clenching her thighs less obvious. Catra still smirks as she produces a long strip of blue satin from within her jacket.

Adora feels her throat flex as her breath quickens, staring at the tie in anticipation. What does Catra want to use it for? Her wrists? It could only tie one to the chair, though. Maybe she has more ties and this is just the _tease_. Adora can’t fight the heavy breath she lets out at the mental image forming in her mind. Catra’s smirk is a wide grin now, all fangs and teeth as she leans down to whisper in Adora’s ear, the tie playing between her hands.

“How do you feel about being blindfolded, princess? All mine to do what I want with?” Catra asks, her voice low and seductive. Adora _gasps_ , her thighs flexing and unable to hold herself down any longer. Catra’s grin somehow grows wider as she leans back enough to make eye contact. Despite the heat burning there, she looks questioning. “Would you like that, Adora? I have something I want to try. It will be more intense with the blindfold,” Catra questions, her voice still low, but the seduction dialed back a fraction as she checks in.

Adora takes roughly half a second to consider it before she nods, overeager but who _cares_. Catra has yet to do something she disliked, and she sees no negatives in _more intense_. Catra’s smile softens as she slips up behind Adora, standing at the back of the chair. She drapes the blindfold in front of Adora, and Adora lets go of the armrests to reach for it. Catra _tuts_ , which is a first, but she says nothing more when Adora guides the blindfold over her eyes and readjusts it to ensure it properly blocks her vision.

The blindfold isn’t satin, actually, but silk or something close to it. Adora feels herself relax a little, smiling to herself, as she drops her hands back to the armrests. The fabric is smooth, soft, and cool against her skin, a sensation that Catra knows she finds calming, and Adora finds herself humming as Catra begins to tie the blindfold in place.

“How’s this? Is it too tight?” Catra asks, her voice gentle. Adora feels the corner of her mouth quirk up. Despite her teasing, Catra is usually very careful with her. She seems to be hyper aware that their experiences together are the sum total of Adora’s experience.

“It feels fine,” Adora returns. Catra lets out a small affirmative sound, returning to tying the knot once she knows it is not too much. Once done, she drops her hands to Adora’s shoulders and leans forward to press a kiss to the top of Adora’s head.

“Tell me if it needs to be loosened. I’m looking for a _different_ kind of blood rush. Your words, princess?” Catra asks. Adora is _still_ smiling to herself. They are Catra’s words really, but they both agreed to always use the same set after Adora had asked that they have some safe words that are always in effect near the end of their first week together.

“Red for stop. Pink for slow. Blue for go,” Adora lists off, dutifully, her hands flexing on the armrests in anticipation. Catra purrs in satisfaction, reaching one hand up to stroke along her cheek from behind. Adora leans into the touch, following the caress of Catra’s fingers blindly. Aside from the cool wood of the chair, a constant and unchanging factor, it is the only sensation she has right now, and she chases it.

Catra’s purr only builds at the way Adora follows her touch eagerly, slowly stroking her fingertips to trace along her jaw and down the side of her neck. Adora feels her breath catch, holding it for a moment until Catra’s fingers trace down lower again, trailing along the line of her collar bone. Catra’s breath is hot in her ear when she leans forward, whispering in Adora’s ear from behind.

“I seem to remember you saying something about my _voice_ being enough to do it for you, princess,” Catra purrs, satisfaction dripping from every word. Adora _stops breathing_ as her mind catches up with the satisfied purr emanating from over her shoulder. She white-knuckles the arms of the chair, thighs clenching along with her arms as Catra chuckles in her ear.

“Aw, you like that idea, Adora? Want to hold still for me, naked and all mine while I get to _see_ just how worked up my voice makes you?” Catra teases, her voice amused, seductive, and _bordering_ on belittling but not quite there. Her touch traces lower now, fingertips working down Adora’s sternum. Adora feels her breath come fast as she _hopes_ where Catra is headed, but instead she flattens her hand on Adora’s chest, over her heart.

“I won’t touch you, not where you _want_ anyway, and you wouldn’t be allowed to move. Do you want that?” Catra breathes, heavy anticipation in her voice. They both already know the answer – the way Adora’s body is reacting now is enough proof of what she thinks of that idea. In truth, she isn’t sure this will be enough. When she has come without touching herself before, it was always while Catra was getting off, Adora pretending – or later _knowing_ – that she was the one drawing those sounds out of Catra.

“Yes, Catra. Blue,” Adora breathes, despite her doubts. She has doubts in herself, but no doubts in _Catra_ , so this just might work. Regardless, she knows they will both enjoy it, so the experiment will be worth it in the end. Catra purrs in satisfaction as she straightens, her hands pulling away from Adora. Adora whines softly, feeling herself strain forward to chase the touch just a little, but she stays in place at Catra’s chuckle moves around the room now, coming to stand before her.

Adora is acutely aware of the fact she is completely naked and likely visibly turned on. She can’t help how the anticipation of what is to come is making her grip the arms of the chair, her breath coming a little quickly and her skin tingling, seeking Catra’s next touch.

“Look at you, princess. You’re already wet for me, aren’t you?” Catra asks, in the low, seductive purr Adora is certain she is not going to drop any time soon. Adora can’t help her sharp breath, clenching her thighs together as if to _hide the evidence_. It is pointless – Catra can smell her desire and knows just how much her words are affecting Adora right now.

“Oh, princess, you need to use your words for me. I asked you a _question_ , Adora,” Catra purrs, her voice growing closer as she bends down and Adora does her best not to visibly strain forward. Catra’s touch on her cheek is a soft caress, loving and gentle. Adora forces herself to swallow around her dry throat.

“Yes, ma’am,” she manages, her voice a little rough. Catra chuckles, a reverberating rumble Adora wishes she could feel, but at the moment the only sensation she has is Catra’s fingertips on her jaw. Those fingertips slip down to her chin, pressing lightly and tilting her head back. Adora can’t help how her breath catches as Catra leans her chin back.

“Show me,” Catra orders. Adora swallows, acutely aware of the pads of Catra’s fingers beneath her chin and the slick between her legs. The fingers on her chin press harder, leaning her head back until Adora is facing the ceiling. She can’t _see_ anything, but being forcibly repositioned has a whine rising in her throat. “Don’t you want to be good for me? Show me what I do to you. I want to see how wet you are for me,” Catra croons.

That _ruins_ Adora. She lets out a shaky moan, flexing her thighs once before she gives up and spreads them, pressing her ankles against the chair legs again. The air hitting her is a shock after the warmth of her thighs and she shivers lightly. Catra lets out a soft breath, and then the hand on her chin is leaving. Adora’s chin falls back against her chest as Catra leans away.

And then leans back _in_ , the warmth of her hand radiating between Adora’s thighs, but she doesn’t actually _touch_ her. Adora can’t bite down her keen, desperately wanting to flex her thighs forward and get contact, but Catra ordered that she sit still.

“Good girl. Do you have any idea what a _mess_ you are?” Catra praises, her voice a bit breathless. Her hand is still between Adora’s inner thighs – resting on the chair, maybe – and Adora is having trouble focusing on anything else. She nods, swallowing thickly as she does so. She is well aware of how soaked she is already. Catra chuckles.

“I don’t think you do. You’ve dripped onto the _seat_ already. Here,” the heat of Catra leaves her thighs, a firm hand gripping Adora's chin and tugging her forward just a little. Adora moans desperately as two slick fingers from Catra’s other hand press against her parted lips. “ _Taste_ what you’ve done, princess. Clean this up,” Catra orders her, right before she slides her fingers into Adora’s mouth.

Adora whimpers, licking along Catra’s fingers and tasting her own slick that Catra gathered from the seat. She wasn’t _exaggerating_ when she said Catra’s voice did things to her, but what Catra is saying is wrecking Adora just as surely as the tone of the words. She sucks Catra’s fingers, licking between them to _follow orders_ as Catra purrs in satisfaction.

“Such an obedient girl for me. Taking responsibility for the mess you made. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Catra coos to her. Adora moans, nodding a bit eagerly around Catra’s fingers. She hears a slight breath of air and _knows_ Catra is smirking down at her, but she is also going straight for the kill when it comes to taking Adora apart, so she can’t find it within her to be ashamed of what a mess she is for her girlfriend.

Catra drags her fingers from Adora’s mouth. If she wasn’t still gripping Adora’s chin firmly, she would chase after her, but all she can do is whine and lean forward a little in Catra’s grip. Catra chuckles, dropping her chin once she has pulled her fingers away. The chuckle moves in the room, dying out as Catra circles behind her. Adora swallows, still tasting herself on her tongue as Catra’s hands tuck beneath the arms of the chair to land on Adora’s hips.

“I want you to relax for me. Just focus on my voice in your ear, okay? Focus on everything it makes you feel,” Catra tells her. Adora’s breathing is a little ragged at this point, but she nods dutifully and gets a purr in response. “If you are _good_ for me and get off, I’ll let you touch me after. Does that sound like a fair reward, princess?” Catra purrs. _Fuck_ , yes, it does. There is nothing Adora wants more than to have her hands on her girlfriend right now.

“Yes, Catra,” Adora breathes. “Blue,” she adds on as an afterthought. Catra’s hands on her hips squeeze lightly.

“Good girl. Tell me if that changes,” she tells her, ducking her head to press a kiss to the side of Adora’s neck. And then Catra really _starts_. Everything before this moment was merely foreplay, it turns out.

“You look so beautiful, splayed out and _spread_ for me,” Catra purrs in her ear, her voice seduction dripping with satisfaction. Adora feels a spike of heat in her core and does her best to _chase it_ rather than fight it down. “You’re so eager for me, your breathing is-“ Catra’s hands sweep up to squeeze at her ribs, “-already so ragged. You love being mine like this, don’t you? Love it when I take control from you and tell you how you’re going to get off?”

Part of Adora tells her to say _I didn’t know that ten minutes ago_ , but speech is beyond her now. She is so turned on all she wants is contact, something to satiate the pulsing need within her. She has only ever done this with the symphony of Catra’s moans in her ears before, and with just her seductive voice, Adora’s body is kicking into high gear but nowhere near _release_.

“I bet you’re aching to be filled now, aren’t you?” Catra asks, and then cuts off with a soft _oh_ at the way Adora’s moan rises in her throat, her hips arching a little off the chair. Catra’s hands slide to her hips, pulling them _back_ and pinning them to the back of the chair. Adora moans again as Catra chuckles into her ear.

“Oh, _Adora_ ,” Catra singsongs, clearly delighted. “You want to be fucked that badly? Want me to take you, make you mine? You must feel so _empty_ without my fingers, don’t you, princess?” Catra croons and yes, _yes_ that is what she wants, what she feels.

“ _Catra_ ,” she manages, damn near a sob as she starts to arch her hips again and is stopped by Catra’s grip on them.

“Be a good girl and stay still,” Catra chides, softly, dropping a kiss to the corner of Adora’s jaw as Adora whines in response.

“I’ll be good,” she promises, her voice high and breathy, utterly _lost_. All she wants is the touch of Catra’s fingers sliding _down_ , touching her and finally releasing the tension.

“ _Good girl_. Do you know what you smell like right now, Adora? You smell _desperate_. But this still isn’t enough for you, is it?” Catra asks her. Adora draws in a breath, every part of her body lighting up with _yes, yes, yes_. Catra purrs as her hands fall away. Adora expects Catra to slip around in front of her, or for her hands to come back lower down on her body, but instead she hears the unmistakable sound of her suit pants being undone. Adora’s mouth goes dry as she realizes what Catra is doing. Catra _chuckles_ , leaning back in against Adora’s ear and moaning softly.

“Ah- Since you can’t _see_ , I’ll be nice and tell you what I’m doing. I’m still dressed. The only one who is going to be naked here is you, princess, but this _view_ has me worked up,” Catra tells her with a dirty purr in her ear. Adora fights the urge to shift in her seat, to close her legs and cover up. “Oh, _good girl_ , staying _spread_ for me,” Catra praises in her ear, seeing the flex of her thighs. The words are immediately followed by the slick sound of Catra’s fingers moving against herself and a stuttered moan.

Adora manages not to squirm. It costs her a desperate sob, but that only makes a satisfied purr rumble through Catra.

“And I’m _touching myself_ , but you knew that, princess. Should I fuck myself? Feel my fingers inside and think about how much better yours would fill me up?” Catra asks. Adora shudders, picturing Catra, still in her suit, her hand shoved in her pants as she bends over to whisper into Adora’s ear. She needs to see it. She needs to _touch her_.

“Catra, please-“ she whines, but is cut off by two of Catra’s fingers sliding into her mouth again. Her gut clenches as she whines, dutifully sucking and _hoping_ the obedience is enough to get Catra to touch her, or at least let her touch Catra.

“Shh, princess. Get them wet for me. They aren’t as _long_ as yours, but they will have to do until you come,” Catra tells her. Adora whines around the fingers in her mouth. She _can’t_ move her hands, not after Catra ordered her still, but she doesn’t want Catra to use her own fingers. _She_ wants to be the one to bring Catra over.

Catra pulls her fingers out, only this time she isn’t holding Adora’s chin, so Adora chases her as she pulls away. Catra’s purr is loud as her hand falls away, followed by slick sounds a moment after. Catra stutters out a soft gasp in her ear, and Adora feels a fresh spike of heat in her core, causing her to shift in the seat.

“Mm, you can squirm as long as you keep your hands and hips on the chair, Adora. You’re being so good for me. You – _ah_ – would feel so good in me right now,” Catra breathes as she touches herself, _fucks herself_. Adora white knuckles the arms of the chair. The sounds coming from behind her are _filthy_ , the slick sound of Catra thrusting her fingers into herself, her breath stuttering as moans work their way up her throat.

Adora feels lightheaded, her arms going a bit number from how harshly she grips the chair. Catra is purring behind her too, content with _seeing_ the mess she has made of Adora. Adora’s core kind of aches at this point, too wound up to be aware of anything but the need and dripping wetness between her legs.

Catra ups the speed of her thrusts, letting out soft cries, cries of _fuck_ , _yes_ , and _Adora_.

“Fuck, I want you, Adora. I want you to fuck me. I want to come on your fingers,” Catra pants into her ear, her own voice high and rough. That is all it takes – that and the loud moan Catra releases on her next thrust. Adora clenches her thighs, whining as her world narrows to nothing but the heat between her legs and Catra’s breath in her ear. The blood rush sweeps through her body, causing her to tremble and keen softly as it pours through her.

“Fuck, yes, _come for me_. Come just for the thought of me. Good girl,” Catra moans in her ear, eager and delighted around her own satisfaction. Adora is _there_ already, she doesn’t need the help, but _fuck_ does it make it more intense. All she can manage is whining as the orgasm finally fades down, leaving her wanting and sweating in its wake.

“ _Catra_ ,” she manages to breathe around the dryness in her throat. Catra’s breath leaves her ear, the side of Adora’s face suddenly feeling cold, but not for long. There is one last slick slide as Catra pulls her fingers out and then she is circling around the chair, climbing up into Adora’s lap. “ _Yes_ , please, can I touch you-“

She is cut off by Catra’s fingers sliding in her mouth again, but Adora sucks on the digits happily, _thrilled_ by the taste of Catra on her tongue as her girlfriend settles in her lap. Catra still has her suit pants on from the feel of things. Adora’s hands flex on the armrests.

“I promised you a reward. You were a good girl. You can touch me however you like, Adora,” Catra promises her, pulling her now-cleaned fingers out. Adora’s hands fly from the armrests immediately, falling to Catra’s waist and squeezing through the fabric for a moment. She grips Catra with one hand, sliding her other down to feel her. Her fly is undone, her pants bunching down to give her enough room to work, and her underwear has been pulled over to the side to allow _access_.

Adora lets out a shaky breath as she _finally_ touches Catra and gets an immediate moan in return. Catra may have been talking a lot of game, but she is _soaking_ and Adora can tell she is close as she slides two fingers down and presses in.

“ _Fuck, yes!_ Please, Adora,” Catra cries out immediately, her voice a little ragged. Adora couldn’t hold back if she _wanted_ to when faced with that. She sets a fast rhythm immediately, grinding her palm against Catra’s clit as she does so. “ _Harder_ , princess,” Catra pants out. Adora’s breath catches and she ups the pace, thrusting into Catra and being met by her rolling hips as Catra pants above her. It doesn’t take long. Catra moans, spills forth a few more praises, and then her hips are jerking and she is throwing her head back, coming with a ragged cry as her walls roll down onto Adora’s fingers.

“Beautiful…” Adora whispers, mostly talking about the symphony of sounds Catra is releasing, but it also feels like the only way to describe the burning heat still twitching down onto her fingers. Catra purrs, nuzzling into Adora’s neck as she catches her breath. Adora pulls her fingers out slowly, mourning the loss, but also _relieved_ to have come and brought Catra over as well after the building tension.

Adora tucks her face down into Catra’s hair, reveling in the softness, but also nudging against her girlfriend and hoping she will get the hint. Catra trills lightly, nuzzling up Adora’s neck until she reaches her jaw, pressing a soft kiss there before she kisses Adora properly. Adora sighs with contentment, drinking in the softness of Catra’s lips against hers. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, cuddling her close as she licks into her mouth and moans softly at all the _contact_ after being stripped bare for so long.

“You taste like pussy,” Catra remarks crassly when they pull apart, a snicker in her voice. Adora can’t help but snort, running her hands up and down Catra’s back over her jacket.

“Might have something to do with somebody fucking my mouth three times. Can we move to the bed? I want to cuddle,” Adora asks, nudging her nose blindly against Catra’s cheek. Catra’s purr rolls louder for a moment before returning to its usual low-level, post-orgasm rumble.

“Let me take the blindfold off first. Keep your eyes closed even after I remove it, okay? They need time to adjust,” Catra tells her, leaning back a little to raise her hands up to the tie. Adora hums her acceptance as Catra’s fingers deftly undo the knot. The blindfold falls away, light hitting her eyelids, but Adora keeps her eyes closed as Catra leans forward and kisses her forehead.

“Stay here with your eyes closed while I go get us water. I’ll get undressed and we can cuddle. Your eyes should be adjusted then,” Catra asks her, pressing another kiss to the end of her nose. Adora scrunches her face up and giggles a little in response.

“Hurry back,” Adora hums happily, but she _is_ thirsty, and she also really wants Catra’s fur against her. Catra nuzzles against her cheek, pressing a kiss there before standing. She heads to the kitchen while Adora cautiously stretches out her legs, rolling her ankles and stretching out her arms for good measure. They are considerably more stiff from gripping the chair.

Adora is happy to wait for Catra, listening to the sounds of running water. Catra returns, purring happily at seeing Adora still seated. There is the gentle clink of the waters being set on their end table and then the rustle of Catra undressing. When she is done, Catra slips in front of her, reaching out and taking Adora’s hands.

“You think you’re okay to open your eyes?” Catra questions softly. Adora answers by slowly blinking her eyes open. She had plenty of time to adjust, and though their room seems bright, it doesn’t hurt or anything. Catra has evened the tables while Adora was adjusting. She is naked now, her fur tamped down in a few placed from wearing her suit all day. Without thinking about it, Adora reaches for her, and Catra chuckles, taking a half step back.

“In bed, princess,” she tells her. Adora pouts, but she rises and lets Catra guide her over to their mattress. They lay down together, Adora immediately setting to petting along her fur and fluffing up the parts of her fur that have been stuck down. Catra purrs softly and nuzzles into Adora, her own hands finding Adora’s forearms and massaging them gently as she pets her.

“You did amazing for me, Adora. I can’t believe that worked. Not that I doubted you, but- I guess it was just hard to believe someone could want me that badly,” Catra admits in a low whisper. Adora makes a soft noise of protest, pressing closer and wrapping her arms around Catra.

“I want you, Catra. I _love_ you. And that was incredible,” Adora promises her, pressing a kiss against the base of her ear. Catra sighs softly, nudging up into the kiss as Adora repeats the motion on the other side.

“I love you too,” she returns. Adora lets out a soft noise of happiness, despite how she knows that by now. She still likes hearing it. She likes feeling Catra beneath her hands, luxuriating in her soft fur as Catra massages her arms to work out the tension without Adora even needing to tell her it is there. They whisper sweet nothings to each other occasionally, but mostly they just luxuriate in the touch they both _fantasized_ about for so long.

They don’t have to imagine now – not unless they want to for a bit of fun in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s where I’m going to leave this roommates series off for now! I have ideas for another prequel fic I might do, and if I ever get one-shot modern AU ideas that could fit in with their backstories in this then I will likely just throw them into this series since it already has an established world, but those would be added on to the end at a later date.  
> I’m going to be posting some canon one-shots for the next week or so in my Outside of the War series, and then I’m moving on to my new multi-chapter AU, ‘a strange disease like me.’ How do y’all feel about werewolf Adora? Because Catra has Thoughts.  
> [fic notes](https://n7punk.tumblr.com/post/638322511153610752/ficnotes-for-otosand-they-were-roommates-now-the) posted over on my tumblr.


End file.
